


Slight Distractions

by Blue_Sparkle



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, M/M, quicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin doesn't want to go to council meetings, and Nori helps bear it with promises of nice rewards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slight Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nowitsaparty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowitsaparty/gifts).



Nori arrived in the little side room of the palace, only half expecting anyone to be there. The council meeting his husband had been called to wouldn’t start for another hour, but he knew how there always was a gathering before that, and Balin always insisted that Dwalin be there even if it was not the beginning _officially_.

Usually Dwalin was reliable and went where he was asked to be. But he also resented those duties he could not escape despite being the second son of a noble family. So it wasn’t too surprising to find Dwalin still on his own.

Nori slid into the room soundlessly, moving slowly as he watched Dwalin glare at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a leather overcoat over a fine tunic, richly embroidered and as elegant and posh as one could get without looking ridiculous on Dwalin’s crude warrior’s body. He looked _gorgeous_ in what Balin had commissioned for the finer occasions though, and Nori licked his lips as he let his eyes roam over Dwalin.

He made sure to let his steps make a noise before he approached Dwalin, to give him a warning of not being alone anymore. For a moment Dwalin stiffened and scowled, before realizing who had entered. He relaxed a little, half turning to Nori with a pleading expression.

“Shouldn’t you be done already?” Nori asked, eyeing the cuff links and clasps lying on a little table, the jewellery Dwalin needed to round out his attire.

“Isn’t there some emergency I need to help you with,” Dwalin replied instead, eyes pleading.

Nori smiled to himself as he crossed the last bit of distance between them and reached out to run his hand over Dwalin’s chest. He had indeed been out to listen to talk in the various parts of Erebor’s cities, but there hadn’t been anything urgent and indeed, he had so much time that he’d detoured to see if he could still catch Dwalin.

“Balin needs you more than I do,” he reminded his now pouting husband.

“Balin needs me for propriety’s sake. I do nothing but stand around and scowl.”

Dwalin glared over the top of Nori’s head, but relaxed a little as Nori’s hands stayed on him, petting him soothingly.

“It’s always been that or try to avoid stupid questions and comments they _know_ I have no opinion on or people flirting with me because of my family line.”

Nori’s hands curled around the fabric of Dwalin’s tunic and he glanced up with a raised eyebrow.

“Are they still flirting?”

Dwalin smiled softly and covered one of Nori’s hands with his, the feel of his rough palm sending soft shivers through Nori’s spine.

“No, they are all too scared of my pretty little husband.”

Nori hummed and returned to petting over Dwalin’s chest and arms. Even though the clothes he wore were not designed to show off his muscles they still were cut to emphasize the power of his body perfectly, and touching felt nice as well.

Dwalin was still looking past Nori, towards the door leading to the dreaded event. His hands came up to cradle Nori’s shoulders, only one of his thumbs moving slightly as he thought.

“So there is nothing you can do to get me out of here?”

“Just endure it.”

“I wish I wouldn’t have to.”

Dwalin pulled Nori a little closer against his chest, face leaning against Nori’s hair now. It made Nori wish that Dwalin really didn’t have to go now, that they could have a little time for themselves, some good food, wine, a nice bed…

“Hm,” Nori mused, softly cradling his hips so that he could rub them against Dwalin’s crotch. Dwalin thrust back, just a little harder than he had, and his hands gripped tighter.

“I can’t get you out, but I can sweeten it for you with the promise of a reward?”

“Aye, and what would it be?” Dwalin asked, his voice rough.

Nori hummed as he backed Dwalin against the wall until he had him pressed against it. He did not stop moving his hips, creating just a little bit of friction. By now he could hear the changes in Dwalin’s breath, how it would shift into groans and delicious little moans if he kept going.

“How about you go to this boring little event and when you come home I’ll be there, with sweet mead and a warm fireplace and the softest furs…”

He rose on his tiptoes, taking care to let his body slide against Dwalin’s until he could reach his ear to whisper against it.

“And I will fuck you, for hours.”

That did earn him a groan and Dwalin shifted, hands gripping at Nori’s hips as he pulled him in hard.

“Aye, I would like it.”

Nori purred as Dwalin’s hand curled around his neck and pulled him in for a hard kiss. He could feel Dwalin’s cock already straining through his pants, from so little too. The way Dwalin shifted his hips he was struggling to keep it from Nori, to calm himself down. The way he was kissing would do nothing to help him with _that_ and Nori wasn’t in the mood to make it any easier for him.

He shifted his stance so that his thigh was pressed against Dwalin’s crotch, then bit Dwalin’s bottom lip, just hard enough to have the warrior gasp in surprise, granting Nori’s tongue access to explore his mouth further. They kissed and Dwalin’s whimpers were muffled by Nori’s mouth. His hips twitched against him as Nori ground his thigh up, providing the friction Dwalin was seeking.

“ _Nori_ ,” Dwalin finally groaned out when they broke for long enough to catch a breath. “Nori, _fuck_ \- now, please?”

He looked pleading, trying to change positions and get more out of it fruitlessly.

“Shh, there’s no time for that here,” Nori soothed him, making up for it by rubbing himself along Dwalin, making sure that his cock got as much attention as possible.

He _would_ fuck Dwalin here, in the little room where anyone could walk in to see what was keeping Dwalin, but Nori knew that his husband didn’t enjoy such quickies much. He loved taking it slow when Nori fucked him, preferred to be comfortable on a big soft bed or with furs, preferred a gentle touch and for them to take their time as Nori kissed him and gave him pleasure any way he could. 

There would be time for this after, but for now…

A rapping on the door startled them out of the moment, Dwalin nearly flinching and Nori going completely still as he listened.

“Dwalin? It’s about time, I want to see you out and with the others in three minutes.”

It was Balin’s voice, but thankfully he did not enter and his steps led away as soon as he had said it.

Nori smirked, wondering if they’d been heard or if Balin simply thought Dwalin was still getting dressed.

“I’ll see you later,” he promised Dwalin, expertly slipping out of his hard grip and away towards the little window he’d come in through.

“No wait!” Dwalin called, trying to catch him.

There was a visible bulge straining in his pants and Nori would bet on them being at least a little bit damp already. Besides that, his beard looked a little dishevelled as well.

“You better clean up and get ready, you don’t have much time left,” Nori told him.

Nori laughed as Dwalin let out a curse, and then quickly slipped away before he could be caught after all. It was a tiny bit cruel to leave his love in such a state, but there really was no time to make it good either. Instead Nori would prepare the perfect little apology and make up gift at home. He hummed softly to himself as he moved through the streets of Erebor, already planning on how to make their home cosy for the night.


End file.
